Lucy (Kaede)
Lucy (played by pyrololita) is a seemingly friendly half-demon and freshman student at Spirit High, with a deadly secret. History Lucy was found on a littered beach, naked and bleeding from her forehead badly, by an elderly couple who had happened to be walking by. Lucy did not know anything but her name when she was found and they took her home, eventually warming up to her and adopting her. However, they realised straightaway that Lucy was in-fact a half-demon, partly thanks to the visible horns on her head, which Lucy would go on to hide with hats in public, and at home sometimes, too. Her adoptive parents decided to utilise Lucy as more of a weapon than anything else and enrolled her in Spirit High, although they assured her it was because she would fit in better there than in the public school Lucy was already a student at. Through Spirit High, Lucy would be able to develop her vectors (the four invisible arms she has and can manipulate freely to do whatever she desires) and become powerful enough to help take out her parent's enemies easily. Lucy went along to Spirit High happily and easily, believing her parents because of her absolute trust and respect she had for them. Personality Lucy is a sweet, kind and caring girl, who opens up to anyone and is not exactly shy. She's quite affectionate, often hugging people she has only just met, and is willing to listen to anyone's problems or questions. Not many people are aware, however, that she does have a split personality (which she has realised she has), with her other personality being the polar opposite of her. Her second personality has labelled herself Kaede and is cunning, cold and unstable, with a taste for blood and torture. Kaede does not hesitate to indulge in random killing spree's whenever she takes control of Lucy, which is whenever Lucy is threatened emotionally and/or physically. Unlike Lucy, who does not see any point of her vectors, Kaede uses her extra arms to brutally rip her victims apart and mutaliate them in the worst ways possible. Lucy is aware of Kaede but she can do very little to prevent Kaede from surfacing once she is threatened by anything and anyone. It would seem her adoptive parents had knowledge of Kaede and that is probably another reason why they sent her to Spirit High, so her emotions would be pushed to the limit and Kaede would be able to surface permanently. Relationships Being a new student at Spirit High, Lucy is yet to make many friends, but she has some alr eady. [[Tack|'Tack: ']]Lucy and Tack are friends, though they have only just met really. However, while Tack was semi-possessed and wished to be alone, he accidentally injured Lucy only slightly by throwing a shoe at her, and, unknown to him, she transformed into Kaede who went on to '''rape '''him. Izaya: Lucy likes Izaya as he is also a demon, though a full one apparently, and is the only demon she knows so far in Spirit High, so she will be trying to stick around him for now. Videos thumb|left|300px|Audition video